A New Riser
by in-umbra
Summary: Ember has been happy with my new life on Planet Ruxer with the Rexaliens. Of course her mother and adopted sister would visit, but it's at least better than the Garrison. However, the Paladins of Voltron has come and has asked her to join them to explore the universe and help stop the Galra Empire. What should she do? What will they do if they ever find out her secret?


**A/N: hey guys I wanted to give an OC a try for Voltron. This story won't be too long...maybe...you never know. This is basically just an introduction for my OC. This was supposed to come out yesterday, but I was having problems with submitting the document. Anyway, review what you guys think:)**

 **This OC templete is made by 21moon24 on Deviant Art**

* * *

Name: Ember Rain

Name meaning (if any): smoldering remains of a fire

Nickname(s): Em

Alias(s): Galra, Amethyst

Home-planet: earth

Species: hybrid (50% human 50% Galra)

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Height: 5'2

Weight: 125 lbs

Sexual Orientation: straight

Relationship status: single

* * *

Occupation: Voltron paladin (as back up)

investigator, strategizer, spy (currently)

student, trainee (formerly)

* * *

Birthday: May 25th

astrological sign/zodiac: Gemini

Birthstone: emerald

Blood-type: AB+

personality: smart, shy, stubborn, somewhat untrusting, kind, caring, somewhat patient/short tempered, loyal

* * *

likes:

Animals

Anime

Candy

Reading

Writing

Her friends

Chicken

Sleeping

Fighting

Traveling

Night sky/sunsets

Rexaliens

Walliers

* * *

dislikes:

Galra

Seafood

Getting injured/seeing others getting injured

Friends fighting

Lance being an idiot

Bullies

Being sick

Failing

* * *

Past/Bio: Ember lived with her mom and her adopted little sister. Her father disappeared 3 months after Ember's birth because her mother says he went to go fight a war, but hasn't been seen or heard from since. At age 6, her mother adopted her sister because she always wanted one, but her mother obviously couldn't have another child, so she adopted.

When Ember went to Garrison, she was a very shy and very distant from other students. She was often bullied due to it, and she only had one friend. However, that friend went missing and was never seen since.

She has seen Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, but she never talked to them. She was also there when Keith got expelled from the school. At age 11, Ember discovered she was half Galra by both her mother and her sudden half-Galra transformation.

However, she has learned to hide it so other students wouldn't see how different she is. When Ember learned about the 3 astronauts' disappearance, she got curious and decided to do some research on the matter.

She was at this for a while, and when she learned about Shiro's return, she got more curious. When he disappeared again, she was determined to find out. However, when she was going for a walk, she was knocked out by an unknown alien, and woke up on a mysterious planet. They somehow knew that she was half-Galra, but she claimed to be no harm and asked where her family was. They claimed they knew who she was and her family knew she was here.

They believed it was a good idea to train her and show who she really is than back at the Garrison.

Her family would come and visit her...but they would have to worm hole to Earth. Their planet was several galaxies away from the Milky Way Galaxy. She remained on that planet, until Voltron has shown up.

* * *

Appearance

Hair color:

brown (human)

purple (Galra)

* * *

Eye color:

green (human)

yellow (Galra)

* * *

Hair style: messy ponytail

* * *

Skin color:

white (human)

half purple (Galra)

* * *

Scar(s): one on her forehead

Any bodily modifications? Like cyborg parts?: N/A

Accessories: beanie, purple heart shaped necklace, gloves

any tattoos? If so tell what the tattoo(s) look like and where the tattoo(s) are on the person's body: N/A

Piercing: N/A

* * *

Paladin/Pilot (Optional)

Uniform color: purple

Element: N/A

Weapon(s): sword

Stats:

-Strength~ 7/10

-Teamwork~ 11/20

-Strategy~4/5

-Speed~ 6/10

Crew/Team: backup to team Voltron (if one is unable to fulfill their duty), strategist, investigator, spy

* * *

Relationships

Father: Unknown

Mother: Melanie

Sibling(s): Cassidy (adopted little sister)

Relatives: Unknown

best friend(s): Pidge, Keith

friend(s): Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Allura, Coran, the Rexaliens and Walliers

Love interest/crush: N/A

enemy(ies): Galra empire

Rival(s): N/A

* * *

Other

Quotes:

"Hello..."

"Stop touching my ears! Stop touching my tail!"

"Guys, the Galra is coming!"

"Shoot! Shoot now!"

"Lance, stop acting like an idiot!"

"Is everyone ok?!"

* * *

favorite color: blue/purple

Favorite food: chicken

Favorite time of the day: dusk/night

Favorite season: autumn

* * *

extra:

she has ears and tail in Galra form

she is a very rare person who can connect with all five lions

Only half of her body will go Galra

She questions on her father's whereabouts

When someone gets injured, she will not hold any of her anger back against the person who's hurt them

Her necklace is indirectly from her father that her mother gave her directly

She can operate a space ship like the back of her hand

She only wears the beanie when Galra ears are present

She wears her gloves when her hands are purple


End file.
